The Belladonna-Schnee Peace Treaty
by TheChub509
Summary: Blake ruined her friendship with her teammate, Weiss. And while they've tentatively patched their relationship up, things remain unaddressed and tense with things left unsaid. While Weiss believes this will be a problem solved with time, Blake is of another opinion. However, her attempts at repairing their friendship might result in a different bridge than she intended…
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First Chapter of The Belladonna-Schnee Treaty [I love that acronym]. For those of you who haven't seen RWBY, never fear! I'm making attempts to make the story self explanatory for you fence readers. And don't be scared to give me a review. I love reviews. It doesn't even have to be a review, just send me a message. it's disconcerting to see the numbers of readers and not know if it's being read or passed over. Give me a shout out! Apart from my selfish request, I hope you enjoy this shipping story between Weiss and Blake, as they discover each other and I discover my romantic side. With a little bit of bloodlust, potentially. Anyways, have fun!**_

 _ **Rated T for teens at the least, because the first book I read featuring nudity, I found it in my elementary school library and that's not appropriate at all for children.**_

 **Rebuilding Bridges**

Blake Belladonna burned a bridge with her friend, Weiss Schnee. And while they've tentatively patched their relationship up, things remain unaddressed and tense with things left unsaid. While Weiss believes this will be a problem solved with time, the rest of the team, Blake included, is of another opinion. However, Blake's attempts at repairing their friendship might result in building a different bridge than she might have intended…

Weiss, however, wants nothing more than peace.

The bathroom is the only place of peace in this entire academy. Mostly.

Weiss isn't use to sharing everything with people. She's admittedly spoiled by her family. Not much to it, she's an heiress to a multi-billion Lien business. Highest quality goods is what she lived with.

Fine wood floors, exotics rugs, artist custom tiled restrooms, finest clothes, quality products, and quite a number of experimental goods from various entrepreneurs littered her household. That's how it is.

Weiss looks at the plain tiled bathroom, the faux wood plaster counter and plain porcelain utilities. Weiss doesn't sneer at anything, instead she realizes how vastly different her life has been from everyone. Another reminder of how far off she was to everyday people. And she was calculating the cost of the room too, adding to her displeasure. It's starting to become a habit.

Still, the room provides something she seldom has in days of late; seclusion. Peace and tranquility. Weiss enjoys the peace of the room.

Then the door opens and, startled, Weiss grabs the towel and turns towards the intruder. "Hey, you know I'm in here, ge-!"

Weiss stops mid-sentence, half covered in her towel, shocked. She'd been interrupted before by the sisters Yang and Ruby. Ruby because she sometimes forgets Weiss is inside. Yang blatantly walks in and teases Weiss however she can. Uncomfortable is definition of living with the others you don't know too well.

Blake Belladonna is uncomfortable for other reasons.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yang lays casually on the floor, contemplating in comfort. Everyone waited in silence for her to respond, Ruby continues eating her pudding cup, not as enthusiastic as she normally is. Blake sat on the bed, glum, trying to not fidget uncomfortably.

"The only problem you two have really is that you don't know each other." Blake's cat ears perk up, "Which, given what, uh, happened a while ago, it shouldn't be surprising," Yang finished. Ruby agreed through her glob of pudding.

Blake moaned, "I thought as much. It's... awkward with her because of that. Because she found out." Ruby swallows, "Well she found out the people that hounded and harassed her family since as far back as she could remember is your family, so yeah that's probably disconcerting to any relationship."

A pillow flies and nails Ruby right in the face, causing her to tilt back and flail to regain balance. Failing, the chair falls flat, Ruby going down with it, wailing as they crash into the floor. A moment of silence occupies the room until Ruby's hand holds the pudding up in one hand. "It's all good!"

Yang turns back to Blake, "So you two have to kiss and make up. Weiss might be trying to be okay with you from a distance, but we're a team. We can't be at a distance, and her running off without facing you is a problem." Blake groans and stares at the fancy walls. Little flowers and lines go around it, in a pattern.

"So I have to force her to talk to listen to me," Blake mutters. The notion didn't excite her. Since that day a few weeks ago, her relationship with everyone she lived with, her friends, had changed. She kept her secrets because she didn't want them to judge her for her past.

Ruby took it well. She might be young, but she's wiser than anyone would give her credit for being. It's probably because she's connected Blake to some character in a novel she read somewhere, but Blake couldn't ask for a better kindness than Ruby's respect for privacy.

Yang was a different story. Sure she accepts that Blake means well, that Blake had things she didn't want to talk about, but she did sit Blake down and ask a few uncomfortable questions. A few well deserved questions. Blake can respect Yang's need to know her teammate's basic history.

Born in a small Faunus village outside of the kingdom, orphaned from a Grim attack. White Fang came recruiting, the people that cared for the orphans joined and so Blake and the kids tagged along as well. She was raised there, alongside peaceful activists who over time became angry activists. Then they became violent activists, and now terrorists. When the terrorist label finally appeared, Blake left.

The peace ended when the entry door swung open. Weiss walks into the room, school bag in hand. She glances at each of them, looking for something. "... Ruby, act civilized. Eating while laying down is not only unhealthy, it's just rude." "I was put down by the bear sister." Weiss looks at Yang who lays there making sultry faces, flirting eyes and an innocent leg up.

"I'm going to bathe," she states, looking at all of them before walking away. Everyone watches as she gathers her clothes and marches to the bathroom. Blake could almost hear the clock ticking as she stares at the door. Yang and Ruby discuss something but she didn't pay any attention to what they say.

Blake can hear the pipes. The water running through them and draining out. Her hearing isn't super extraordinary, even though she has two sets of ears. They're both regular hearing levels, but when she focuses, she could hear much better. A moment later, Yang had Ruby pinned down and they were staring at Blake, realizing she was listening to Weiss. "Is she singing again?" inquired Yang. Blake didn't answer. The water stopped running, and Blake rises.

Blake takes a big breath, and walks into the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Weiss grows redder with each passing thought as Blake stands there, in the bathroom staring at her as she stands there, naked, half covered in a towel. Blake looks her over, appraising Weiss for some kind of judgement and begins stripping as well.

Weiss, way beyond her comfort zone, blubbers something unintelligible before turning away in modesty. There's no chair in the hallway of a bathroom, and a mirror is right in front of her so Weiss stares at the sink. Hot embarrassment floods Weiss as Blake strolls past, and each article of clothing lands on the counter. Blake stops right behind Weiss. Weiss realizes she's hyperventilating and tried to calm herself as Blake speaks.

"Have you never seen anyone else naked, or is it just me?" Oh grand good gods Blake wants to talk. Weiss didn't want to talk, but she didn't want to storm out naked. Naked running is not acceptable, because she's naked and she's running away. Running would mean being scared and Weiss wouldn't accept herself of that. Also, the team will look down on her because she won't hear out Blake. Weiss just wants all this to be past and done.

Oh well, there's no running away when you're naked, thinks Weiss. She huffs and tries to clear her throat. "I've, uh, haven't seen anyone else naked before..." Blake hums to that answer, "hm, I've seen more people naked than I should admit I suppose." Weiss almost turns around in shock, "What-How? Why?!"

"I grew up in a village outside of the cities. There isn't a lot of plumbing around so a lot of us bathed in a river," explains Blake. Weiss tries to wrap her head around that, as Blake continues, "you might think Yang is a bit vulgar, imagine a whole town of rough around the edges and young brats, and everyone knowing each other to the point we could tell each other who had the largest bits and bobs." Blake smiles slyly, "You're gonna see things." Weiss swore steam was probably pressing out of her own head.

The bathtub faucet came on, and Blake flicked a switch that would fill the tub. Weiss, in her hyperventilating utterly confused and stressed bewilderment, turns towards Blake, forgetting nudity and modesty, "Are you even ch-"

Weiss stops cold, eyes wide in more shock, embarrassment gone as she stares at Blake's nude body. Weiss never thought she had a bad figure, but she admits it's nothing compared to Blake or Yang. Here, she sees evidence It's no argument that Blake has a generous figure. Her cat ears atop her head were exposed for all the room to see. Blake had larger breasts and more rounded hips than Weiss could bear, but what drew Weiss's eyes was one breast, as round as they were and full as both were, a large gaping scar cut through one in an almost horrific manner.

Blake straightens up, blushing but the sly smile still remains.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blake didn't flinch, she stood straighter, and faced forward so Weiss could see it the whole scar. Weiss seemed to fail at the sight as she gazed upon it. Blake's face felt hot with embarrassment, but she wasn't going to let nerves stop her now.

Weiss fails to articulate the question, but Blake answered regardless. "I was eight, and me and my... Friend I guess I could call him, we snuck into the shed where the weapons were kept so we could practice with real weapons, not the sticks we kept fighting with. And while fiddling with one, I fired the gun and the bladed edge dug itself into me. My ribs stopped the blade, but it was pretty bad." Blake strokes her finger against the scar, "A lot of blood, they also said I almost severed my muscles. A few months healing and I was just happy I could still swing my arms around afterwards. Then my boobs grew and the scar got bigger and scarier," Blake smiles sadly.

Weiss lets silence fall between them, thinking about what Blake just told her. "That had to hurt," stated Weiss lamely. Of course it did, thought Blake darkly, "and everyone knew about it too. Some kids took to calling me Boobscar for a while," she responded. "A while?" Inquired Weiss. "I have a good friend... Had..." Blake sombered.

Weiss put the pieces together, "because you left." Blake nodded, "he was the only one I said goodbye to." The silence hung between them. "What's his name?" Blake looks at Weiss, passively, and Weiss backs off. Blake turns around and gets in the tub, moaning at the hot water as she descended in.

Weiss sat there, fingers going through her hair in anxiety, and Blake could see, from the corner of her eye, as Weiss worked her courage up. She realizes she dropped her towel and reaches for it and resumes drying herself.

"Blake. I... I didn't have many friends growing up. At all. Not really. I grew up with numbers and money. My family ran a business together, my mother is an accountant, my father the president, my sister joined them too, eventually. I got everything I could ask for, but no one really took care of me for long. I only knew my family around desks and dinner tables." Weiss wraps the towel around herself and starts putting clothes on. "I think I first realized how different I was when I started going to school. Actually, my sister pushed for me to go to public school. Private school. They wanted to home school me." Weiss laughs, "I think that was the nicest thing she's ever done for me."

"At school, I met kids my age. And they all knew my name. They knew who I was. I thought I was popular and friends with everyone. Until one kid said mean things to me. I asked my dad about it and then the kid apologized to me. He didn't mean it though, I could tell that much. He was angry at me for some unknown reasons. And nothing I did could make it better."

"But I listened to what he said. I learned and taught myself about my family from a school computer, I saw what my family really is to the rest of the world. I hated it. And I couldn't do anything about it." Weiss looks back at Blake. Blake's watching her back.

"I don't even remember his name and he made me realize my family is pretty awful. I regret not remembering his name, but I'm angry at him for ruining what little relationships I have with my family anyways. I grew to hate the fact that I am a spoiled heiress that is expected to one day become a front runner to the entire company along side my sister and whoever else the board of directors and my father chooses to help us."

Weiss stops getting ready, standing there half dressed staring into the mirror. Blake turns over, leaning on the edge of the tub, "So what are you going to do about it?" Weiss looks over at Blake, asking "What are you going to do about that?"

Silence echoes off water drops. Sympathy makes them smile and laugh. Weiss laughs heartily. Weiss grabs the last of her laundry and leaves, "Next time, knock before entering," Weiss demanded. Blake waves her off, "You need to relax, Ice Queen."

Weiss opens the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Next time, knock before-"

"SHE'S COMING OUT!" exclaimed Ruby in a hushed whisper. Ruby and Yang scramble away and sit at the table just as Weiss walks out the bathroom. Weiss looks at them and frowns, clearly not buying their façade.

Regardless, Weiss walks away and puts her laundry in a hamper. She approaches the table and stands above the sisters. "So," Weiss glowered, "who put her up to that?" Ruby cowers but raises her hand. "She walked in on her own, no one told her to do anything," says Yang.

Weiss raises her finger to Yang. Yang looks at her, fully expecting a lecture. Weiss bites her lip and turns to Ruby. Ruby ducks but keeps eye contact. "Ugh," Weiss moans, turning. "Good night," Weiss walks and flops on her bed, grabbing her blankets and wraps herself in a cocoon.

After a moment. Ruby and Yang lean close and whisper, "I don't think you're right, Yang." "Patience, you can't expect it that quickly." "I thought for sure we'd get yelled at." "That only proves I'm right!" "No, I don't think they have feelings for each other." "Oh they totally do. They just don't want to admit it. It's like those romantic drama's you use to read." Ruby softly flops on the table, "I tried reading them, I didn't like those novels. Too much stupidity."

Yang pokes Ruby, "Too much stubbornness." Ruby buries her face in her arms, "Oh god no."


	2. Chapter 2

**FLOOR PLANNING**

"I'm going out tonight. On a date."

The atmosphere went from passive to tense gradually, as everyone realizes what Blake said. Then a collective gasp. Blake wasn't certain that was a positive response or discouragement. Yang stands up, "WITH WHO!?"

"Sun," states Blake, casually. "So it's not Ren," questions Ruby. Everyone looks at her, Ruby hides behind a book, "He was the only guy I could think of that we know," she mutters quickly. Weiss turns back to Blake, "Ruby aside, do you want some help getting ready?" Blake shakes her head. "Are you going out like that," inquires Yang.

Blake looks at her clothing, she was planning to just go in her casual outfit, minus her weapons. Before she could answer, Yang walks away, "Oh, that is unacceptable." Weiss leans forward, "Don't raid my clothes!" Leaning back, she continues, "Not like anything I own fits anyways." "I think I'm the only one that fits in your clothes," comments Ruby. Weiss glares at the hiding Ruby. "You are so very out of place right now, aren't you?" "Yes. Help."

Blake follows after Yang, "I don't have a lot of clothes so I don't actually have much options, Yang." Yang rummages through the closet. "And until we rectify that, you will compromise." Blake rolls her eyes, "I don't think you're style suits me." "Compromise," Yang repeated.

After several nos and maybes, Blake found herself wearing jeans, and a yellow cardigan with her normal shirt.

"You look great," Ruby gave Blake a thumbs up, clearly having no idea what to say. Innocent enough to make Blake smile. Weiss appraises the outfit, "Now you look like a bumblebee." Ruby lit up at the word. "Compromises," chanted Yang again. Weiss points at the bow, "He already knows so you don't have to wear your bow." Blake reaches up to her specially made bow that covers her cat ears, pondering. "People will see it on the way there," pointed out Ruby. Hand down, "Keeping it on." Blake looks at the time, "It's early, but I'll leave now."

Blake leaves, unceremoniously. Everyone stares at the door as she left. Weiss breaks the silence, "That really did just happen, right?" Yang nods, "Yep. That happened." Weiss turns away, waving her arms around, "Sun, Sun, he's the Faunus we met on the docks, right? She's going out with him. With him! I mean…" Weiss looks flustered, "Really!?" Yang and Ruby watch Weiss pace walk. "He's-but she's- They're- " "Yang interrupts, "A perfect match?" Weiss turns on Yang, pointedly doing nothing at Yang except trying to find words. Yang casts a quick glance at Ruby, still struggling to find words to articulate her concerns. While Weiss flounces, Ruby pitches "Do you want to spy on them?"

"Yes! No!" Weiss let out a strangled moan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blake wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she told them. The fact they had no response only drew to mind she didn't know if she wanted to date Sun. She was only really doing it as thanks for his help.

Back when Blake was keeping her past a secret , she let slip she was not only a Faunus, but also a member of the White Fang. A known terrorist organization. Blake ran without waiting for a response from anyone on her team. Alone, she found Sun. He was nice and supportive, if a little crude, when she needed the company. The least she could do was go out with him.

So there she was, waiting by the fountain in front of the academy, wearing Yang's clothes. Blake tried to picture what she would look like if she went to a ball or just a school dance. She'd probably wear something that Weiss would wear casually. Blake tried to imagine herself in Weiss's skirts, smiling at how ridiculous she thinks she'd look.

"Am I late?" Blake looks up at the fountain's statue, where the blonde boy, Sun Wok, stands on a shoulder. "I think you're still breaking rules without a second thought," she states. Sun smiles and hops down. Sun is an attractive guy in the disheveled kind of way. "You're in a bright color today," he notes, "is that a good thing?" Impulsive too, thought whether that's a good thing or not remains to be seen. "It's not a bad thing," replies Blake, planning to not mention her wardrobe problems.

"So, what's the big plan you made for tonight," inquires Blake. Sun smiles, "You'd think I'd share so soon?" Blake rolls her eyes, "Fine, keep the surprise." Sun bears his teeth in a smile, "You know, as straight laced as you are, I doubt you've seen as much of the city as I have in the past week." Blake's hidden ears twitch, just barely visible under her bow, irked, "Straight laced?" "Yeah, you know, taking into account your questionably criminal past, you're much more noble than people would expect from that resume." Blake huffs, annoyed, "Well, excuse me for that." "Jacket looks good on you though. Makes you look tough. It's that blondie's, right? Chang?" He remembers, Blake smiles, almost.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We should not be following them." Yang shrugs, "It was your idea." "It was not!" "Shhh! I think they can hear us!" "How good is a Faunus's hearing anyways?" "They're leaving, come on!" Ruby gestures for Weiss and Yang to follow her. Blake and Sun start walking off into the city. "This is seriously a bad idea." "Stop complaining Weiss, it is YOUR idea." "I was babbling," Weiss exclaims.

Ruby watches them, "Hey, if they're really dating, do you think they'll walk the sunset away?" Yang smiles, realizing, "Great idea sis!" "What idea?" Weiss trots to keep up. "Lose the heels, we're going to get ahead of them," orders Ruby. Weiss stumbles to a stop, "Lose the- wait, where are we going?"

Ruby and Yang break into a hunched over run, moving away from Blake and Sun. Weiss stands alone, undecided but takes off her heels and chases after the sisters. "I'm not dressed for this!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome to the shopping district!"

Sun gestures at the dark streets of closed stores, people packing up to leave. Blake looks around, lips curling. "Okay, I'm impressed." "Yeah, the smaller stores are closing now, we're too late for those." Sun scratches his head, "Thought I'd show you the shopping centers around town, grab some food, find things to complain about together, I didn't expect stores to be closing down already." Blake shakes her head, "I didn't bring enough money to shop anyways." "Yeah, I was thinking of browsing mostly. No stealing stuff." "Just food?" "Food it is then." Blake rolls her eyes, noticing he avoided the question.

Turning a corner, they spy a few eateries and a diner. "Should we choose the diner," asked Blake, unsure what would be appropriate for a first date dinner. Sun shakes his head, "I don't have much money to spend either, at least until the rest of my team gets here, so I have to budget." "Fast food it is," states Blake, strolling ahead. Sun jogs to catch up, "Which one, though? The burgers, fries, pizza, hey! There's a Vacuo shop!" "Let's try that," Blake was curious. Sun was surprised, "Are you sure? Spicy food okay?" Blake nods. Couldn't hurt to try.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dammit, I thought for sure they'd choose the diner," mutters Yang. "Told you," comments Ruby, "I doubt either of them have much money together, so they're being overtly considerate." "Money or not I object to my sneaking outfit."

The sisters look at Weiss, wearing an unzipped hoodie, a blouse underneath, hair pulled back into a rumpled low ponytail, with black leggings and sneakers. To complete the look, Yang gave her sunglasses, currently on the table. "I look like some kind of pervert," she complains. "Oh shush, stop complaining. At least you can look inconspicuous," Yang gestures at herself, her hair tied into three ponytails with a large straw sunhat, low neckline sweater and a long skirt. "At least you aren't disguised as a boy," mumbles Ruby, looking adorably masculine in a beanie, an oversized sweater and jeans.

"Can we just talk, for a second, about why we're here? Following them, I mean," inquires Weiss, looking increasingly agitated with each word. Ruby begins, "because you made a good case against Sun." "We don't know anything about him other than what Blake told us, and just because he's against the current White Fang doesn't mean he's a good person. Especially if he's running around stealing food and hiding out in places," continues Yang. "We need to watch out for each other, because we're teammates, so we should stalk them. And maybe him if we think he's suspicious," finishes Ruby. "And, it was your idea," stated Yang. Weiss buries her face in her arms, "I hate my idea." "Hey," Weiss looks up to see Ruby, leaning low next to her, "This is what friends do. We watch out for each other."

Weiss swears Ruby overheard everything from the bathroom, and simultaneously didn't know nothing. Weiss takes a second to compose herself. Yang nudges Ruby, giving her a knowing look as Weiss looks outside to see where the couple went.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are they still watching us?" "Weiss is." "Man, protective friends you got." Blake grunts, thinking about how uneventful they took her announcement and are now stalking her. Did they expect it? Was it planned? "How'd you spot them anyways," Sun successfully resists looking towards the diner to see the girls. "Ninja training," comments Blake, sipping her juice. Sun laughs, Blake continues, "Yang's and Weiss's hair really stands out, , but Weiss walks with too much…" Blake struggled for a word. "Nobility," suggests Sun. Blake nods.

"So, I might have met them once after the whole port fiasco, but tell me about them, your friends, what are they like?" Sun ponders while eating a french fry. Blake pauses the consumption of her Yung Sum, some kind of sandwich she wasn't sure the origins of. "Well, who do you want to know first? Yang? Ruby or Weiss?"

"Yang. You said she's sisters with Ruby, right? They don't look too similar." Blake nods and swallows, "Yeah, although I don't know too much about them, Yang's not exactly private and she's the partner I'm stuck with for my entire term at Beacon." Blake puts down her burger, "She's… bold, loud and stubborn. She can be brash and sensitive, if you catch her in the right moods, but she's definitely a strong person. You should see her action." Sun nods, "Yeah, I saw the gauntlets. Pretty big set up for a arm mounted weapon. Does it have propulsion capabilities?" "You should see her workout schedule. She has to train a lot so her shoulders and arms can take the impacts. I bet if she didn't work out her double D's would be B's." Sun resists looking towards the Diner again, chuckling.

"Ruby is… young. She's not a social person, but she's friendly and not terrified of speaking her mind. She'd rather focus on doing things as opposed to socializing. She likes reading and weapons, and is completely focused on becoming a huntress." "Sounds like someone to watch out for." Blake's ear twitched under her bow. Sun notices but makes no comment. "I almost laughed when they said she was the leader. She's two years younger than us moved up from the academy school and introverted. Someone saw fit to put her in charge and I thought it was funny just because of my first impression of her." "What was your first impression of her," asks Sun.

Blake smiles and looks at the diner, "Ruby tripped into luggage and then blew up a vial of dust in Weiss's face." Sun laughs, turning to look at the girls as well. Weiss froze upon being spotted, Ruby keeps eating but stares back at Blake. Yang turns to see Blake staring and lowers her head, appropriately ashamed. Sun turns to look at them too, waving. Ruby waves back and Weiss tries to hide behind a plate of food only to spill it all over herself. Blake laughs as Weiss tries to get the napkins and knocks them to the floor.

"Oh god is that them," Sun laughs, "That's Weiss right? She has no coordination at all!" Blake remembers their talk in the bathroom, realizing this is the most intimate social event Weiss has ever probably experienced. Blade smiles, pitying the girl as she flusters about trying to clean herself up and Ruby helps. Yang just laughs. "Let's finish eating before we go say hello." Sun looks back over to Blake, a nervous smile on his face. Blake watches as he internally debates, eventually, "What are you thinking." "Evil things." Blake points at him with a french fry, "No thoughts of boobs." "No, not like that. It's…" Sun trails off, moaning. "Argh, okay I'll just say it. How ironic is it that, after all you did as a White Fang member, going against the Schnee company and everyone swearing vengeance against the family, how weird is it that you ended up in the same team with her after you leave?"

Blake stares blankly at him, trying to keep her face straight. She shakes from the effort, and Sun cowers as Blake stifles a chuckle. Sun glances over at the girls, coming out of diner now, and they see Blake covering her face on the table, still chuckling. They rush over, looks of concern and Weiss gives Sun an angry glare, suspecting. Sun shrugs defensively, and Blake looks up to see the girls nearby. "What happened," asks Ruby, concerned. Blake looks at Weiss, and bursting out loud laughing heartily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Weiss was miserable and humiliated. And now Blake is laughing at her. And this entire thing started because of Sun. Sun, for the moment, looked slightly panicked as Weiss glares at him. The sisters look between the three. Yang speaks up, "Uh, Blake? What's happening right now?" No one on the team has seen Blake laugh this hard. Sun was not the reason, or maybe he was but he wasn't proud or snarky right now. He had no idea what brought this about. Blake kept laughing over her half eaten Yung Sum sandwich. People started looking at the kids standing standing around Blake.

Before anyone said anything Blake held her hand up, and everyone waited awkwardly as Blake wrestled with herself to regain her composure. Still giddy, she speaks clearly, "Hello stalkers Yang, Ruby, Weiss," glancing to each of them in turn. Yang and Blake returns the greeting politely, Weiss does not, "I am not a stalker!" "Yes, we are," mutters Ruby quietly. "No!" complains Weiss. Yang intervenes, "Calm down! Blake, why were you, uh," Yang looks around, suddenly uncomfortable, "What are you laughing at?" Blake is normally the quiet and sullen member of the group. Right now they just saw her laugh madly. No one knows this girl.

Blake chuckles, and looks at Sun, "He pointed out something I've been trying to ignore," she states, coy. Weiss notes that Blake was much more intimidating when she was… deeply amused would be the best description. "So," voices a trepidatious Ruby, "What is it?" Blake kicks with her leg, Weiss glances around to see if anyone else is as freaked out as she is, but Blake gazes at her.

Don't show fear don't show fear don't show fear "I've been sleeping with a Schnee for a few months now, starting just after I renounced my past." "Ge- I-" Weiss chokes, wondering if she's suffocating and if third person analysis of herself is a new symptom of madness. Everyone turns towards her as she struggles to regain composure. Blake looks at her with concern now, Weiss struggles to not shout, and to speak clearly, "What do you mean?!" Blake chuckles again, which was somehow more annoying than Ruby is normally.

She spoke with dark humor and a sly smile, began enunciating slowly. "I, who had pledged my life to stand by my lifelong friends and adopted family, who trained to protect and defend the interests of the White Fang, to become the sword and the shield of the oppressed of the world, had a conflict of morals against the people that raised me. That I was raised with. I was threatened and nearly thrown out, but I endured for my friends, to protect them. And when I finally left, when I finally couldn't take the charade anymore, I swore I wouldn't ever go back and I have no intention of aiding them in anything they wish to do." She spoke faster, lighter, more happily, "But, when I finally make my own way, when I made my first choice away from them, I ended up here, on the same team with someone who is a sworn enemy of my friends and family. And I have to stand beside her." Blake stares gently at Weiss, "If I do anything to you, anything to discredit or harm you, those people I left, abandoned and swore to forget and arrest if the time came, for the crimes they have commited and have yet to commit, they would all welcome me back without a second thought. They would cheer for my success."

Weiss struggles to breathe under the cat eyed gaze of Blake Belladonna. Swallowing was hard too. "But I won't. Because I decided not to." Weiss could breathe again, still slightly terrified Blake laughs darkly, "And you're going to stay there as constant reminder of everyone I left behind!" Blake laughs harder now, and tears start coming from her eyes. And tears pour from her eyes, and her laugh quiets down. A chuckle and sniff, and Blake shifts to crying quietly. Yang steps forward and hugs Blake, and Blake quietly laughs her sob in Yang's arms.

Everyone just stands around and Blake does her thing. No one really stops her or moves away. Ruby, socially awkward Ruby, steps forward pulls Yang back. Blake sits up, free from Yang and takes a deep breathe and a sigh, regaining a fraction of her composure. Blake apologizes absently, then turns to Sun, remembering his presence, "Thank you. It was a good night. I needed this." Sun smiles back, hesitant but pleasantly, "Anytime, kitty." "Don't call me that." "Okay, no cute fuzzy nicknames then," Sun replies dismissively. Weiss hasn't moved the entire time, but looks for Ruby. Ruby runs off, leaving her alone.

Blake turns, embarrassed, head low, towards Weiss. They stare eye to eye for a moment, and Weiss tries to stammer out something coherent to say, "I'm not sure if I'm ever going to sleep well tonight." Weiss hated herself. She hated her clothes too. She points at them, "Look what you made me do!" Blake smiles, like she normally does, "you look like a pervert." Weiss stamps her foot at Yang, "See! I told you!"

Sun speaks up, "What's with your getup anyways?" He was staring at Yang's ponytails. "I have a lot of hair, and it's a tangled mess so I don't have many options for fashioning it." Sun looks at the length, "Why don-" "No." "Don't say it." Blake and Weiss both nearly shouted at Sun. He looks away, intimidated, "Gods you're all crazy." Ruby's standing there, and offers a box to Sun.

Blake takes the other one and begins putting the food away. "Well, honestly I wasn't sure what to expect this night. I feel like I ruined things." "No." Everyone turns towards Weiss. Weiss, shaken, tries to speak clearly, "You were honest. That's how dating should be. Honest." Blake stares at Weiss, looking solemn, "I'm sorry." Blake realizes she likely terrified Weiss. "Honestly, it's fine," replies Weiss, comforted by that small apology. Not completely comforted, but better. "Honestly, I'm confused," adds Ruby. "Honestly, I'm proud," continues Yang.

"Honestly, I'll ask for a second date." Everyone universally turns towards Sun. He's standing up with his food in his arms, watching them all. "Without them of course, if you're up for it." Blake looks at her teammates, each of them waiting for her response. "Well, I guess I accept," Blake replies. Sun smiles, "Sadly, we'll have to wait until Neptune shows up. He'll be here with more budget than I got right now." Blake nods. Yang beams a hesitant smile at Ruby, who doesn't smile back, shrugging noncommittedly. Weiss wonders why, but returns to Blake, "Next time, we won't interfere," Weiss promises.

Sun waves goodbye and leaves. The girls wait for Ruby to return with a bag for their leftover food and leave. The sisters fall back, letting Weiss and Blake walk next to each other.

"Blake?" "Hm?" "About what you said…" Blake frowns, but nods. Weiss continues, "About your friends taking you back. Does that include… you know," Weiss hopes she's not being too tactless. Blake seems to understand, shaking her head, "I think he would." Weiss wonders what etiquette applies here, "Would he stop for you?" Blake shakes her head. After a moment, her eyes widen, and she realizes something. Weiss stops and waits for Blake to respond. Yang and Ruby stop as well, and wait for something to happen. Blake scrunches up her face in a pained expression, and continues walking.

Weiss heard Blake muttering. "The docks, the dust robberies, White Fang, the train…" Blake walks ahead, without looking back. The rest of the girls shared looks but trotted to catch up. Eventually, they get into their beds in their room, and Blake hasn't said anything else. Weiss, couldn't help but stare at Blake, the monologue repeating itself over and over in her head. Blake stares back though, apologetic, "Sorry, I probably said too much." Weiss doesn't respond, struggling to say something. Blake continues, "I try to not let my past catch up to me. It's a lot of things to-." "Don't. Don't try to forget," Weiss commands. "You're here right now because of that. Don't let it go away." Weiss watches Blake withdraw into herself, slightly teary eyed, trying to grasp some knowledge within herself before turning away.

Weiss considers what Blake talked about, and realizes that a lot of people didn't just hate her family, or hold them responsible. They were raised to hate her entire family. And Blake didn't let them tell her what to do. A feeling of admiration blanketed Weiss, as she watched Blake turn away to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"The dust robberies, the docks, the local crime syndicate, White Fang, the train robbery, the dust robberies, the docks, the local crime syndicate, White Fang, the train robbery, dust robberies, the docks, the local crime syndicate, White Fang, the train robbery... Adam what are you doing?"

Blake didn't sleep that night, having realized her friend is going to do something horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a liar. A liar and a trickster. That's a terrible word for it. I'm using them. I'm not telling them the truth. I'm barely telling them the truth.

Blake's thoughts spun around in her head as she watched everyone get ready.

They confronted her. Yang Ruby and Weiss confronted her about her current actions. Her obsession over things Blake never told them about. She's still hiding things from them. She's still hiding Adam.

Almost five months since the start of school, summer break has just ended and here the girls are, getting ready to fight crime. It was almost funny.

"Okay let's go over the plan again."

Yang goes over the 'plan'. Hardly a plan at all, Blake knew that better than all of them. Experience spoke within but she didn't correct them. They're not like her, besides they're just helping her. She's using them.

Blake hated herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Blake's not telling us everything.

Weiss knew she wasn't. Still, Blake keeps secrets from everyone. Let her keep them, though. Weiss has secrets of her own. Ones she doesn't want to share. They're nowhere on the level of Blake's issues, but even still Weiss doesn't want to explain her family matters to others, so that's why Blake gets to keep her secrets.

Blake's wardrobe problems been handled at the very least. That was something Weiss was happy to help with. She helped Blake cover costs and now has a wardrobe of over four pairs of clothes. She was wearing one now. On the sky Blake flashes a grateful smile. Weiss nearly blushed with her return smile.

Weiss helped someone else with something. That's not something she does very often. It's a good feeling. Weiss hopes she gets to feel it again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sun glances around, noticing that Blake doesn't seem lost or concerned. They've been walking through backstreets for almost an hour and Sun is slowly losing his upbeat attitude.

"Uh, Blake, you're certain you know where you're going," Sun asks again, still watching warily. Blake nods, "Yes I am." "So, how do you know?" Blake doesn't look back as she responds, "I've been involved in a few meetings before. I know what to look for when White Fang is recruiting." Sun nods slowly at Blake's turned head. "That must of been fun." Blake stops, turning towards Sun, looking at him with that expression of frustration he earns too often. "At the time, I mean," Sun rectified. Internally, Blake forgave him. Internally, she continues hating herself. Internally, Blake recalls when planning these events was something she looked forward to doing. It was a long time ago.

Externally, Blake smolders. A dreary mood separates her from Sun, which he is beginning to recognize as a familiar. Sun reaches into his little pouch pocket and pulls out a banana. Blake notices. Her expression lightens. Still dreary, but more open. "Stolen?" "Hey, a guy's gotta eat," claims Sun, biting remorselessly.

Blake doesn't comment, but is more at ease. Sun finishes his banana as they continue walking down alleyways. Blake looks forward and sees their objective, faunus stalk towards a place. Masks in hand. Blake reaches for hers.

Sun takes his, frowning in disgust. "Why grim masks?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All according to plan. Mostly. How Ruby managed to get lost going to such a public location is beyond Weiss's imagination. It's all Penny's fault though, Ruby had to go see what happened to Penny. There is a line of logic to Ruby's actions.

Weiss sighs. Up the elevator she goes to the communication hub floor. Ruby was so set on coming here there was no denying her and now she's not even there anymore. At least Neptune would of been interesting.

Neptune. Apart from his physical appearance, which is fashionable and impressionable hotness, something about him made her want to coddle his head.

Weiss shakes her head, realizing she was distracting herself. Focus on the task at hand. Get the company shipment papers of both failed and successful deliveries of dust in Vale. It should be easy. We could of done this at the school, so Weiss thinks. Still, there she was at a computer and her primary thought is "please don't be home please don't be home".

A small part of her wondered when she first thought like that.

Receptionist at the phone was nice. She's new, as well. And comfortable. Probably familiar with how long she might have at the job. Too polite. The last almost connected Weiss to whoever was at the office. Weiss didn't even pay attention to who it was.

One storm done. Almost passively. Weiss considers the likely hood of her still being in the elevator fantasizing about being done. Verdict: highly likely.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A human. A human was leading this meeting.

The White Fang has always been about the promotion of Faunus. Of targeting humans that were taking advantage of Faunus labor or degradation. And other terrorist actions, she reminds herself. Blake watches as they introduce the dock thug, Roman Torchwick, as the current leader. He says things that make them trust him, that possibly validate him as a supporter of the White Fang.

Blake's disgusted. And Adam is nowhere to be seen. She wonders why she expected him to be around anyways. He only attended the ones that were important, although the things Roman brought could very well be important.

Roman somehow got his hands on military grade technology. Technology of that level, that's beyond a mere street thug's capacity to acquire. Adam, Blake knew, is the one that got these pieces. Or at the very least. He'll be in charge of them.

Roman recognizes her. Sun states the obvious. With a thought of humans and Faunus, Blake knows how to escape. With a coy smile, Blake shots, "Humans can't see in the dark."

Neither can she, Blake thinks to herself. I can't see through dark anymore.


End file.
